Injured, frail, or elderly persons often find themselves at the mercy of other people for providing their care, and particularly so when they have fallen to the ground and cannot get back up, whether to a sitting position or to their feet. Such situations not only potentially take away personal dignity, but may also pose a risk to those coming to the aid of the fallen person, and may lead to caregiver back, knee, or similar injuries. Moreover, in an attempt to help those that have fallen down, caregivers can inadvertently hurt those they are trying to help, for instance when a wheelchair rolls away unexpectedly or when a caregiver suffers an injury of their own (i.e., as when a back or knee gives out) causing them to drop the person they are intending to help.